Kai and Rei Are Gay
by Kyrie Sanctus
Summary: Tyson, after a quiet dinner at home with Kai and Rei, suspects the obvious-- Kai and Rei are.. Gay?


****

Title : Kai and Rei Are Gay

****

Author : Hikari

****

Rating : NC-17

****

For? : Sexual Situations, slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, whatever else you wanna say it is.

****

Summary : Tyson, after a quiet dinner at home with Kai and Rei, suspects the obvious-- Kai and Rei are.. Gay?

****

Comments : Tyson is so fun a character to write using. He's in denial about his relationship with Max in here.. ^_^; And I like using first person, then switching to third, et cetera.. I'm weird like that. Please enjoy it, and review it.. I'll love you for life!! Dedication here goes to Kat-chan, for, um.. Being my Ren-Ren. n_n

Hm, I wonder what was up with those two.

Normally I wouldn't be so concerned. Even though Kai and Rei had started living together a while back, I didn't really suspect anything.. funny. I mean, both of them had seperate rooms, seperate closets, separate bathrobes-- much more than I could say for Max and I, but, still... We're not---

I wonder what was up with those two.

And now as I'm shutting the door to their apartment, and shuffling down the hall, giving a wave and cheerful smile to the old lady that lives next door to them, I have to wonder what all the nervous glances were for while I was in there.. Rei would be staring at Kai out of the corner of his eye, and when he noticed that I was watching him instead of the television, he'd suddenly look in the other direction. Kai didn't do anything too weird that I noticed, except for when he grabbed Rei's hand so suddenly...

I stopped in my tracks in the hallway, turning slowly to look back at their door. My blue hair danced across my nose, making me want to sneeze ( which also reminded me that Max had told me it was time for a haircut.. ) 

Maybe Rei and Kai are.. .. Naaah. Couldn't be.

****

Kai and Rei Are Gay

Rei sighed as he placed the dishes in the sink, rolling up his sleeves to wash them down. Kai was on the other side of the kitchen, wiping down the table with a wet cloth. As he started the water running and took the sponge in hand, he couldn't help but remark to the Beyblader, who, of which, was far behind his back.

"Kai," Rei started slowly, moving the sponge slowly up the side of a white plate, his eyes fixated on the floral patterns that decorated the edges, slowly being covered up by the soap bubbles as he tried to clean it. "Do you think Tyson thinks.. do you think he knows that.."

Kai's response was short and abrupt, and was made before Rei could even finish his sentence. "Gay? I don't know." He scooted the crumbs to the edge of the table, and pushed them off into his palm. He walked over to the garbage can and tilted his hand, letting them slide into the garbage can.

The Chinese boy exhaled, rinsing off the plate, running it under the clear tap water before placing it in the drying rack. He picked up the next plate and began the same cycle, using the rough side of the sponge to get the remnants of food off from it. He could feel Kai moving around behind him, going to the closet for the broom.

Kai's hand gripped the handle of the door firmly as he jerked it open. That door had been quite a pain for weeks, never wanting to open when either of them needed something from inside it. He pulled the broom out, closing the door with his foot as he turned almost gracefully back to the table area, letting the straw flitter across the tile before putting it down to work. 

Rei set aside his third plate, and turned the water off, turning to Kai while leaning against the counter. "I think he caught me staring at you once or twice.. I couldn't help myself." He grinned, wiping his hands on a dishcloth before rolling his sleeves back down. Kai was finishing his sweeping routine, gathering up dust in the corner which was always his last to sweep. 

The broom-less one walked to the closet, which was still slightly cracked, and reached in, producing a dustpan. He walked over to Kai and bent his knees to lower himself to the floor, holding the dustpan out for the sweeping one to drive the dust in. "It's not fair, when you think about it.. The way Tyson thinks sometimes, I mean.." 

As Kai finished, Rei walked to the garbage and emptied the plastic pan. Kai was already at the closet securing away the broom as he was handed the dustpan, which he, too, stored away until the next night. "He has Max. He can't blame either of us for wanting someone to be with as well.."

"I know," Kai remarked, closing the door with an unhealthy sounding click. The two of them walked to the living room, Rei, the last of which, flipping the light off with a casual hand turn. 

They both sat on the couch, side-by-side, Kai turning on the TV. He flipped through the channels slowly, as if he was looking for something, though in reality he was looking for nothing at all. The room was completely dark except for what light the television gave off. Rei rested his head on Kai's shoulders with a sigh, both of them silently saying what they always said to each other.

Hours seemed like minutes to them, and as Kai turned off the power on the television and was about to rise and announce his retirement to his bedroom for the evening, a hand which clasped his own made him refrain from his departure. The silvery haired one turned his head slowly to look down at the one who remained on the couch. Light raindrops began to plop themselves on the window, as they played the music of a thousand of that one falling.

"Kai, tell me," Rei's voice pleaded, his head lowered to the point where his chin touched his chest. "You _do_ want to be with me, right? You do.. _love_ me, right?"

Kai turned fully, moving himself to sit back down beside Rei, closer to him this time as he put his lips to softer ones, moving his hand which was free from sweaty palms to the opposing cheek, sliding his callused digits over such a fine and silk complexion. 

He gave in completely, knowing his answer without it needing to be spoken aloud. Leaning back against the arm of the couch Rei turned, releasing Kai's hand and sliding his own up his shoulders intently, curling his fingers around the silvery scarf which remained there day after day.

Slowly but surely, both boys continued to undress each other, light kisses placed on cheeks, necks and ears, moving only momentarily from their main lip-lock. Soon finding each other completely bare, they both pulled back, smiling up ( or down ) at their lover. It was happening just like the other times...

Kai knew what to do first. He moved his body slowly away from Rei's, sliding down the couch to his normal position between two snowy white thighs. There, he found Rei's already erect sex, which he happily took into his mouth, evoking a gasp from the uke of the two.

Rei's hands timidly reached down, entangling themselves in Kai's hair, petting him softly as he began his normal routine of sucking and teasing with his tongue. Rei gasped at the short jolts of pleasure it sent down his spine, a slight, breathy moan being released as Kai pulled away, grazing his teeth around the sensitive head. 

Moving his tongue along the underside of Rei's member elicited another excited noise from the raven haired boy. Kai suppressed a smirk as he engulfed the shaft again, daring it, begging it to release what it held inside. He could tell it wouldn't be too much longer by the way Rei was tugging at his hair.

With one more inundation, Rei came, filling Kai's mouth with his liquidly love. Kai drunk him down, sitting up before him after he was done, icy eyes finding amber ones quite easily in the darkness. The rain still plunked itself on the window, creating a beautiful rhythm to their music.

Kai moved back, letting Rei slide himself to a laying position on the couch. Using what he hadn't cleaned off of Rei as a lubricant, Kai slid one of his fingers inside, stretching Rei for his welcome. Rei squirmed under him, but a steady hand on his hip let him know that he wouldn't hurt him, as always. Rei calmed, and Kai continued.

Another finger was added, then another, until all three moved slowly and thoroughly, making sure it would be plenty easy of a ride for both of them. 

When he was sure, he got up on his knees, leaning Rei's legs back a bit as he found his way in. His entrance was smooth, but still aroused a pained look on Rei's face. However, as they both found their comfort, it subsided, and Kai continued on, easing himself slowly in and out.

Rei blindly raised his hands to Kai's chest, smoothing his soft touch across it lightly, arching himself into Kai with every re-entry. Kai could feel himself, already, reaching for the limit as the lithe, panting body beneath him curved itself to fit his own form.

He was like a drug which Kai could not resist, and soon enough, he found his own white ecstasy, releasing his own seed into Rei. As he pulled himself out, he heard Rei whimper beneath him, knowing sadly but thanking him that it was over. They laid side-by-side for some time, exchanging kisses before Kai spoke up.

"I do love you."

"I heard you the first time."

"...What? I never said---"

"Shh... I know."

****

Kai and Rei are so definitely gay.

I opened the door to their apartment which they had left ( strangely ) unlocked the next day, only to find both of them laying together on the couch, naked, their clothing on the floor. Both looked extremely beat, and they were sleeping. 

Flushed, I closed the door, resting my back on it as I stared at the creme colored wall in front of me. I would have really enjoyed the color of the wall if my mind wasn't racing and my heart pounding.

"Kai and Rei are GAY!!"


End file.
